rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 76.1 Geisha
(8:59:55 PM) Niet: Is Emerald planning to grab essence 6 soon? (9:00:15 PM) Lianst: btw you have two weeks icly before Infernal Show and Tell (9:01:35 PM) Niet: Good. (9:01:54 PM) Niet: We can delay taking nominal authority over Thorns until after that, giving us a year to hold on to our stuff without question. (9:03:34 PM) Lianst: So you got said androgynous parody of Solar herodom protesting too much (9:05:40 PM) Priceless_Emerald: infernal show and tell being "Report back to bosses", I presume? (9:07:38 PM) Lianst: yes (9:07:43 PM) Niet: We meet every calibration. (9:09:47 PM) Lianst: so Raksha stuff? (9:10:30 PM) Niet: Sure. (9:13:01 PM) Lianst: so the plan ist o turn Niet's life into a life or death struggle maid larp? (9:14:34 PM) Priceless_Emerald: as mentioned, I think on our current track, a competitive rival maid or butler would probably be easiest at this point, lest Niet have other ideas (9:15:56 PM) Niet: Sure. (9:19:02 PM) Priceless_Emerald: so, will we be C&Ping from the record, or who's gonna start things off? (9:21:05 PM) Lianst: just so you know this will basically end up with a Maid Larp (9:31:02 PM) Lianst: anyway you were trying to convince him of it and he was protesting overtly (9:31:26 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I remember him admitting we had a point, beginning to slip (9:32:46 PM) Lianst: yes (9:40:36 PM) Lianst: well? (9:43:07 PM) ***Niet waits for her mistress to take the lead, like a proper maid. (9:45:10 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Imagine," she stated suggestively, "The juxtaposition of conflict, desire, and requirements of you, all working together to make an experience of intense personal interest." (9:46:15 PM) Lianst: "what?" (9:56:32 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Well, you can hop about, being a solar exalt, but you don't seem to have much PERSONAL drama." she told him (9:58:05 PM) Lianst: "The entire world revolves around me, i am the only thing that matters" (9:58:36 PM) Niet: "But you're only involved witha boring island. (9:58:38 PM) Niet: "* (9:59:17 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "If you're with us, not only will you be able to satisfy your desire, you'll also be able to see many new and exotic places." (10:01:09 PM) Lianst: "My Glorious solar kingdom is mine to protect!' (10:02:15 PM) Niet: "Well, isn't that what a maid does?" (10:02:20 PM) Niet: "Taking care of the area around her." (10:02:43 PM) Niet: "WHile a solar hero goes adventuring, and does crazily sadistic stuff." (10:04:10 PM) Lianst: "and rules over the land in proper fashion" (10:06:04 PM) Niet: "But wouldn't it be so much more fun to serve?" (10:08:35 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald again pats Niet fondly on the head to egg on the jealousy of her that she'd embedded earlier (10:09:05 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (10:09:35 PM) Shadell Mibbit@66.195.163.12406 entered the room. (10:09:36 PM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (10:13:19 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (you need repost, shadell?) (10:13:57 PM) Shadell: (Anything after my last line?) (10:14:04 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald again pats Niet fondly on the head to egg on the jealousy of her that she'd embedded earlier (10:15:04 PM) Lianst: (your hint has been given on the oath) (10:16:08 PM) Shadell: "Maids are far more proper than solars though, aren't they?" (10:16:23 PM) Lianst: "How so?" (10:17:43 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (can I make a roll?) (10:18:02 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (to discern the oath) (10:20:25 PM) Lianst: (wits+socialize?) (10:22:23 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald seizes onto what he said, turning it over in her head, analyzing it to puzzle out what he meant. (10:22:25 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (stunt?) (10:23:03 PM) Lianst: (2) (10:23:32 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (I'll take... I think it's 2 free dice with that) (10:23:44 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 8d10 (10:23:44 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 8d10: 1 1 3 1 4 8 3 1 (10:24:17 PM) Lianst: something to do with being a proper monarch or protector (10:28:56 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (can I say I learned a charm before this?) (10:30:03 PM) Lianst: (which?_ (10:31:06 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (knowing the desolate heart) (10:32:09 PM) Lianst: (what essence?) (10:32:43 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (3) (10:39:00 PM) Lianst: (yes) (10:39:26 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (I pop that as well then) (10:39:47 PM) Lianst: (does?) (10:40:12 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (This Charm enhances an action to understand an observed target’s emotions and displayed Intimacies in a social scene (see Exalted, p. 131). By the power of Cecelyne, the action automatically succeeds regardless of the roll results, as if the character had rolled twice the number of required successes.) (10:40:29 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (Furthermore, the Infernal understands all Intimacies that have been displayed in any way during the scene (as determined by the Storyteller) and their context toward other characters who are present.) (10:41:23 PM) Lianst: (well hmm is an oath an intimacy?) (10:41:43 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (I think he'd probably have an intimacy ABOUT the oath at least) (10:44:42 PM) Lianst: (alot of pride in himself, the jealousy thing) (10:47:13 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (nothing else?) (10:48:41 PM) Lianst: pretty much (11:00:18 PM) Lianst: (anyway it has either something to do with ruling or protecting) (11:00:55 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Could you... appoint a regent or someone to handle things in your name?" she suggested (11:01:47 PM) Lianst: "I have that guy.. bob" (11:10:42 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (hrm) (11:11:43 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (*pokes shadell to see if he wants to have niet try and figure out the oath) (11:17:10 PM) Shadell: (It's not that hard.) (11:17:21 PM) Shadell: "You have to behave properly, don't you?" (11:17:26 PM) Lianst: http://www.break.com/pictures/poor-batman-2029832 (11:17:30 PM) Shadell: "And how could anyone be more proper than a maid?" (11:17:44 PM) Shadell: "So if you want to be a proper anything, then you'd have to be a maid, wouldn't you?" (11:18:51 PM) Lianst: "Maids aren in charge" (11:27:41 PM) Shadell: "And you want to be in charge?" (11:27:53 PM) Shadell: "Doesn't a maid protect her master?" (11:29:24 PM) Lianst: "I am important!' (11:30:19 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Niet is important to me, all those that serve me are important to me." (11:34:00 PM) Lianst: "they are just tools!" (11:34:56 PM) Shadell: "And a king is a tool too." (11:35:48 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald strides forward, slapping him, "How dare you! I would not see those that serve me harmed if I could put a stop to it!" she countered, angrily. (11:36:01 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (roll, stunt, also gonna channel comp) (11:38:42 PM) Shadel Mibbit@66.195.163.12406 entered the room. (11:40:32 PM) Shadell left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (11:41:26 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (lianst?) (11:41:37 PM) Shadel is now known as Niet (11:42:33 PM) Lianst: (2 go) (11:42:57 PM) Niet: (What happened?) (11:43:19 PM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 17d10 (11:43:20 PM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 17d10: 1 5 3 9 10 3 10 3 4 3 9 1 1 9 10 2 1 (11:43:59 PM) Lianst: "who cares about harm?" (11:45:34 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "Because they are more than just tools!" she elaborated (11:48:43 PM) Lianst: "Yes they are" (11:52:05 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (uh, is he intentionally agreeing wiht me?) (11:53:52 PM) Lianst: (no) (11:54:26 PM) Niet: "No, everything is just a tool." (11:54:31 PM) Niet: "We serve our purposes." (11:54:37 PM) Niet: "A king rules, and protects." (11:54:47 PM) Niet: "A maid cleans and maintains order." (11:56:19 PM) Lianst: "one is clearly more interesting and important" (3/24/2011 12:03:11 AM) Niet: "The maid." (12:03:27 AM) Niet: "And it's not more important." (12:03:35 AM) Niet: "If you take any part out of a watch it stops working." (12:03:55 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "There are many exalted, but I only have one personal maid." (12:05:28 AM) Lianst: "That makes no sense!" (12:06:08 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "It makes her more unique, and interesting." (12:06:47 AM) Lianst: "its insane you would only have one maid!" (12:07:25 AM) Niet: "Well, if it's wrong then wouldn't you, as the king, have to fix it?" (12:07:28 AM) Niet: "By making it two?" (12:07:53 AM) Lianst: "you're clearly lying" (12:08:09 AM) Niet: "But solars can use charms to know." (12:08:12 AM) Niet: "And we aren't." (12:08:28 AM) Niet: "Besides, you drool a little every time the idea comes up." (12:08:34 AM) Lianst: "Well clearly you have ebon dragony powers that make you more liary!" (12:09:48 AM) Niet: "You're still drooling every time we mention you being a maid." (12:10:05 AM) Niet: "Since you clearly want it, you'd just do it if you were meant to rule!" (12:10:18 AM) Niet: "Since a ruler can do what they wish. Since you haven't, it's obvious you'd be better serving." (12:13:27 AM) Lianst: he appears to be holding a hammer (12:15:08 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (should niet roll at all?) (12:17:34 AM) Niet: "Admit it. You want it so badly you'd die for it. You need it. Admit it, you've always been a maid at heart, you just haven't admitted it to yourself yet. Pride is bad for a maid, unless it's pride in your work. You're being a bad maid as it is. Shouldn't you kneel down and beg the mistress to accept you so you can be retrained?" (12:17:43 AM) Niet: (Dark claws seize dark hearts) (12:17:51 AM) Niet: (Auto-unexpected.) (12:32:19 AM) Niet: "So? Aren't you going to beg for her to accept you as an apprentice maid?" (12:35:36 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (maybe LianST is having RL interruptus?) (12:36:11 AM) Lianst: (Discussing stuff with Shadell) (12:36:16 AM) Niet: (Conversation in AIM.) (12:36:30 AM) Priceless_Emerald: k (12:40:22 AM) Lianst: He rushes Niet with the Hammer, "NO MORE TALKING!" (12:42:55 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (JB, or is this planned out by your two?) (12:44:00 AM) Lianst: (JB or you can try somthing) (12:47:47 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Both of you, stop this now!" she stated, PDing for niet if necessary. She turned to Niet, "Dear, don't be so belligerent," she then turned to the Rasksha, (12:47:57 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Please, this is no cause for violence." (12:48:31 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Everything will be alright." she told the Raksha (12:49:57 AM) Lianst: "I will not be enslaved!" (12:52:12 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "I would never enslave you." she told it, bopping Niet on the head. (12:55:39 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Do you want to know the real reason I have so few maids?" She asked, before conspiratorially admitting, "There are so few that are truly qualified to fill the role." (12:56:05 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Why, you might even do better than Niet." (12:57:33 AM) Niet: "Don't be silly mistress. There's no way someone so in denial that she can't even admit how she's felt about you since the moment your eyes met could be more qualified than myself." (12:58:47 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "See? Even Niet is jealous of your potential." (1:06:53 AM) Lianst: "Is that the only thing you want a kingdom of maids?' (1:08:45 AM) Niet: "Also nurses, mad scientists, catgirls, princesses and a few other things." (1:09:19 AM) Lianst: :"then why do you keep saying Maid maid maid?" (1:10:47 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Only the best are allowed to be my personal maids, and clearly, one of your vast potential deserves the best role." she stated (1:14:45 AM) Lianst: he just blinks at that (1:15:35 AM) Niet: "Clearly she's not good enough. She should barely be qualified to be the lowliest apprentice." (1:20:11 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (since it should still be active, what emotion is it feeling, Lianst?) (1:24:05 AM) Lianst: (annoyance, ressentment) (1:24:30 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (resentment of Niet, correct?) (1:25:07 AM) Lianst: (yes) (1:26:22 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (is the annoyance at both of us, or just niet again?) (1:26:53 AM) Lianst: (niet) (1:28:06 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (hmmm) (1:28:59 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Now, now, Niet." she clearly chided, "Please ignore her jealousy, and please, would you not like a position worthy of your potential?" (1:29:29 AM) Lianst: "as something better than a maid" (1:37:52 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "You do realize my maids are more than just ordinary servants, don't you? They are also companions and guardians." (1:38:49 AM) Lianst: "Hmph they clearly can't be that important"*much looking at niet* (1:42:06 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Sadly, I had to settle for Niet, since I lacked someone of your caliber." she replied (1:43:04 AM) Lianst: "Then clearly its not a priority" (1:47:43 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Sadly, the dear would have been heartbroken if she couldn't serve, in truth, were it not for that, I would have gone without one until I'd found someone of your caliber." (1:50:07 AM) Lianst: "then let her have it and give me better" (1:58:52 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "And if being a maid is the best position there is?" she asked theoretically (2:00:28 AM) Lianst: "it can't be she has it" (2:06:17 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "I could demote her, so that you could fill the post properly." she offered. (2:06:55 AM) Lianst: hmmmm (2:10:35 AM) Lianst: "no she has tainted it" (2:12:10 AM) Niet: "See, she's clearly not worthy." (2:12:34 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Then I will let you choose between two other positions, my personal Geisha-Consort, or my personal Bookkeeper-Secretary." she told it. (2:16:41 AM) Lianst: (any obvious tone of preference?) (2:17:11 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 1d10 (2:17:11 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 1d10: 7 (2:17:19 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (geisha) (2:17:36 AM) Lianst: "the first.." (2:24:03 AM) Priceless_Emerald: Reacting to this expressed desire to be different, Priceless activated Verdant Emptiness endowment, granting unto the raksha an appropriately shapely feminine form, as well as any appearance, charisma, or the like it might need for such a role, and, of course, appropriate compulsions of loyalty and adoration of her. (2:26:46 AM) Lianst: she blinks (2:27:23 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "You feel good, yes, Geisha-Consort?" she asked of her. (2:27:48 AM) Lianst: she nods (2:29:42 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald glances at Niet, to see what she thinks. (2:30:11 AM) ***Niet wouldn't dare the audacity to express an opinion on her mistress' work. (2:30:24 AM) ***Niet is clearly aware that is not a maid's place. (2:30:31 AM) ***Niet 's player is also going to sleep now. (2:31:50 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (Sure, we can work on other thigns, like arranging for the matropolis and other such preperations later, for now... XP?) (2:32:57 AM) Lianst: 4 ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights